The present invention relates to a combination bench/table assembly wherein a common section of the assembly alternatively serves as either a seat back or a table top. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved locking arrangement for securing the common section in its position as a table top.
Bench or seat backs convertible to table tops are known in the art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,784 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In this prior construction, and at each end of the common section, a slidable locking member is provided which includes a wedge portion adapted to be wedged between an upstanding stanchion and a cross-arm support member.
The present invention provides additional means by which the slidable locking member is maintained in its table top orientation until it is retracted to an inoperative position by a user, thereby allowing the common section to be pivoted to a seat back position. In one exemplary embodiment, the forwardmost portion of the locking member is provided with an upper surface configuration which defines a detent which passes over and behind a cooperating projection on an interior surface of a cross arm support member to reliably lock the common section in its table top orientation.
Other cooperating surface configurations could also be utilized to perform the same function and, therefore, the invention is not limited solely to the exemplary embodiment disclosed herein.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.